


Maybe I Could Love You

by horanbutts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Mail Order Bride, Sugardaddy Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanbutts/pseuds/horanbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a mail order bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would love feedback. :)

What is love? Too cliche. How did I fall in love? No. This isn't about me. This is his story. It is after all. This is how I fell in love with Louis Tomlinson. Perfect. 

It all started with me needing money. I never thought I'd be a mail order bride.. or groom. My mum couldn't afford to keep the house and I needed to help her. So, I looked up how to become a mail order bride. Not everyone's first option when they need money, but I'm in UNI and not getting much attention from the male species. 

Age. Eighteen. Sex. Male. Sexual Orientation. Bi. Male or Female Client? Male. 

Invasive much? 

Virgin? Should I tell the truth? Yes. Health Cleared? I'd gone to the doctor a few weeks ago. Yes. 

And it's done. Now I wait until some creepy old man buys me. 

\--

The bidding on me started an hour after I put up my profile. Three days have gone by and I'm now worth over a million pounds. There are two men who want me and they're both just waiting for the other to back down. 

I hope whoever gets me is reasonable. 

\--

"Louis Tomlinson.." I breath the name of the man I will marry. He won. Two Million pounds and he bought me. I fly to America tomorrow and start my new life. At least my mum gets to keep her house.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic. Please leave me feedback.

As I walk up to the large house I start to panic. What if he hates me? I knock on the door and butterflies erupt in my stomach. What if he's some creepy old guy? A young looking man with glasses opens the door. 

"I'm H-Harry." I say quickly. "And I'm your fiancé." the man chuckles,"Louis." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand while I looked him over. He was a few heads taller than me. Handsome. He had light brown fringe and blue eyes. 

"You're better looking than on your profile picture." Louis smirked and led me inside the large house.. mansion really. I blush at his comment. 

Louis led me into a room. It looked like his office. He sat in a dear chair and motioned for me to sit across from him,"Or you could sit on my lap." He smirked and I blushed. 

I sat in The chair across from him. I did kind of want to ride him in that chair already. Is that bad? No. 

He was hot. And rich by the look of the things around him,"So, Harry, I'm not prepared to get married right away. I want to know you first, but I need to legally marry you as soon as possible." Louis said. "Why?" was my first question. Louis chuckled and a sad look replaced the joy in his eyes,"I'm dying." He said. 

"And, frankly, I don't want my mother to have my money. I want to have a husband." Louis admitted,"I'm 27 and I want to be married and give my fortune to someone who I love or could have fallen for. I could fall for you." I thought I could fall for him too, but I said no more.

He stood and smiled at me,"Anyway, want a tour of the house?" I nodded and stood. Louis took my hand. 

He was warm. I wondered what could be killing this young, seemingly healthy man. I hoped he wouldn't live long enough to make me fall for him. 

I had no idea what was to come.


End file.
